yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 120
"Battle Beast" (バトル・ビースト Batoru Bīsuto) is the one-hundredth and twentieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V ''anime. Synopsis Yūya and co. pursue an enemy lurking in the jungle Field, the Duelist called Battle Beast, who is Sanders' strongest student. Against the Battle Beast, Yūya and Gongenzaka combine their strength to fight against him. However, his assault is much fiercer than they expected, and they are driven into a corner. Featured Duels Shingo Sawatari and Crow Hogan vs. Emma and Jacob vs Battle Beast Duel continues from the previous episode. Duel is shown from unspecified turn. Battle Beast Duels and defeats Emma and Jacob. Crow controls "Assault Black Feather - Raikiri the Sudden Shower" (2600/2000). '''Crow's Turn' "Raikiri" attacks Shingo directly (Shingo: 2700 → 100 LP). The attack damages Shingo's Duel Disk, which causes a compulsory withdrawal for Shingo from the Duel. Battle Beast's Turn Unknown attack destroys "Raikiri". Crow activates his face-down "Black Feather - Last Will" (Crow: 300 → 0 LP; Battle Beast: ??? → 100 LP). Yūya Sakaki and Noboru Gongenzaka vs. Battle Beast and Gongenzaka vs. Battle Beast.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card, "Cross Over" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have 1 in their hand at a time. The Field Magic Card "Jungle of Predators - Predator Jungle" is also activated. Turn 1: Battle Beast Battle Beast Normal Summons "Gladial Beast Laquer" (1800/400) and Sets three cards. Turn 2: Yūya Yūya activates "Entermate Shieldrummer" and "Entermate Odd-Eyes Unicorn" in his Pendulum Zones. Yūya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000). "Odd Eyes" attacks "Laquer" , but Battle Beast activates "Medallion of Gladial Beast", which prevents the destruction of "Gladial Beast" monsters by battle, but doubles the battle damage Battle Beast receives (BB 4000 → 2600). As "Laquer" battled, Battle Beast activates its effect, returning it to the Deck to Special Summon a "Gladial Beast" monster with a different name from his Deck. Battle Beast Special Summons "Gladial Beast Secutor" in Defense Position (400/300). Turn 3: Gongenzaka Gongenzaka activates "Superheavy General San-5" and "Superheavy General Hisu-E" in his Pendulum Zones. Gongenzala Pendulum Summons "Superheavy Samurai Kokorogama-A", "Superheavy Samurai Soul Fire Armor" and "Superheavy Samurai Tama-C". He tunes the Level 3 "Kokorogama-A" and the Level 2 ""Soul Fire Armor" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Tama-C" to Synchro Summon "Superheavy Ninja Shinobi-AC" (1200/2800) in Defense Position. Gongenzaka activates the effect of "Shinobi-AC", which allows him to halve its DEF to let it attack directly this Battle Phase ("Shinobi-AC" 2800 → 1400). "Shinobi-AC" attacks Battle Beast directly, but Battle Beast activates "Virtus of Gladial Beast" which prevents monsters from attacking, except to attack "Gladial Beast" monsters. The attack is redirected to "Secutor" which is not destroyed due to "Medallion of Gladial Beast". At the end of the Battle Phase, as "Secutor" battled, Battle Beast activates its effect, which allows him to Special Summon two "Gladial Beast" monsters from his Deck, except "Secutor". He Special Summons "Gladial Beast Augustus" (2600/1000) and "Gladial Beast Murmillo" (800/400). As "Augustus" was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladial Beast" monster, Battle Beast activates its effect, which allows him to Special Summon a "Gladial Beast" from his hand in Defense Position, but it will be returned to the Deck at the End Phase. Battle Beast Special Summons another copy of "Murmillo" (800/400). As both copies of "Murmillo" were Special Summoned by "Gladial Beast" monsters, Battle Beast activates their effects, which allow him to destroy a face-up monster on the field. Battle Beast destroys both "Odd Eyes" and "Shinobi-AC". As he controls a "Gladial Beast" monster, Battle Beast activates "Pollice Verso", which inflicts 500 damage for each destroyed card to its controller (Yūya & Gongenzaka 4000 → 3500). During the End Phase, Gongenzaka activates the effect of "Shinobi-AC" which allows him to Special Summon it in Defense Position if it was destroyed by a card effect. A "Murmillo" returns to Battle Beast's Deck due to the effect of "Augustus". Turn 4: Battle Beast Battle Beast returns "Murmillo", "Augustus", and "Secutor" to his Deck to Special Summon "Gladial Beast Andabatae" (1000/2800). He activates the effect of "Andabatae", which allows him to Special Summon a "Gladial Beast" monster from his Extra Deck ignoring the summoning conditions, but it will be returned to the Extra Deck if it battles. Battle Beast Special Summons "Gladial Beast Gaizares" (2400/1500). As "Gaizares" was Special Summoned, Battle Beast activates its effect, which lets him destroy up to two cards on the field. Battle Beast destroys "Shinobi-AC" and "Shieldrummer" (Yūya / Gongenzaka 3500 → 3000). "Gaizares" attacks Yūya directly (Yūya 3000 → 600). As it battled, "Gaizares" is returned to the Extra Deck. As a "Gladial Beast" returned to the Deck, Battle Beast activates the effect of "Andabatae", increasing its ATK by the amount of the returned monster's ("Andabatae" 1000 → 3400). "Andabatae" attacks Yūya directly, but Gongenzaka finds and activates the Action Card "Benkei Guard", which Special Summons a Level 1 "Benkei Token" (1000/???) and redirects attacks only to the token. The token cannot be destroyed by battle or monster effects. "Andabatae" attacks the "Benkei Token", (Gongenzaka 3000 → 600). As "Andabatae" battled, Battle Beast activates its effect, returning it to the Extra Deck to Special Summon two "Gladial Beast" monsters from his Deck. Battle Beast Special Summons "Gladial Beast Bestrouli" (1500/800) and "Gladial Beast Murmillo" (800/400). Battle Beast activates the effect of "Murmillo" to destroy the "Benkei Token", but it fails. Battle Beast activates the effect of "Bestrouli", which lets him destroy a Magic/Trap Card on the field. He destroys "Odd-Eyes Unicorn" (Yūya 600 → 100). Battle Beast returns "Bestrouli" and "Murmillo" to his Deck to Special Summon "Gladial Beast Gaizares" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Gaizares" to destroy "Hisu-E" and "San-5" (Gongenzaka 600 → 0). Duel continues in the next episode. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Noboru Gongenzaka Crow Hogan Battle Beast Action Field Action Card Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 3